


The Parent Project

by crossroad_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, I Blame Tumblr, It's midnight, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroad_angel/pseuds/crossroad_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester never wants to see Castiel Novak again. Castiel Novak wants nothing to do with Dean Winchester. Dean and Cas have brothers, Sam and Lucifer. Sam and Lucifer have a daughter, Celestial. Sam and Lucifer leave town for awhile...A long while and who better to look after the 15 year old than her uncles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

***Dean's POV***

"Oh my God. You are so frustrating!" I yelled. Cas was always disappearing and he would never tell me where he was. I was seriously done with him. I was sick of worrying about him. "I never want to see you again!"

I heard movement behind me and turned around to come face to face with my so called best friend. His piercing blue eyes showed pain and confusion. "You don't mean that, right?" His voice shook and his bottom lip trembled. I felt a stab of guilt in my gut but I wasn't giving in so easily. 

"Of coarse I mean it! You never think of anyone but yourself!" I gripped my hair and turned away so I didn't have to look at him anymore.

"But you never mean it...Not for long any-"

"This time's different, Cas!" I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed "You only ever spoke to me because you felt sorry for me. Didn't you?" I spoke calmly this time and let my hands fall by my sides. He didn't reply. "Answer me, Cas!" I turned around to find out that he'd left again. "Here we go again! Taking off just because you're not comfortable with the situation!" I fell back onto the couch. "You gotta face up to your problems at some point!"

"Who are you talking to?" Sam sat down next to me and handed me a beer.

"Cas." I answered taking the beer gratefully. "How's the little monster?" I asked, referring to Celestial, the nine year old I was expected to call my niece.

"She's fine. Luci's taking her out to get her hair done." He explained, taking a drink from his own bottle. "What did Cas do anyway?"

"I'd rather not talk about him right now." I sighed. "Will Satan be joining us later?" I kicked my feet onto the table in front of me. Sam glared at me but decided to ignore both my comment about his boyfriend and the fact my feet were on the coffee table.

"Yes, Lucifer and Celestial will be joining us soon."

"Why?" I whined.

"Because they're family." Since when did Sam care about family. He was the who ran away to be a college boy.

"I don't mind Celestial but Lucifer on the other hand... Not a fan to be quite honest." I chuckled and took a swig of my bottle. "Isn't ironic that your daughter's name means visible Heaven yet neither you nor Lucifer will ever see Heaven?"

"You know what," Sam stood up and started making his way towards the door. "I'm tired of you being bitter. Call me when you grow up." Then he left.

"Your just leaving!? That's exactly what Cas did!" I knew he could hear me but he was refusing to reply. "Very mature!" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Why was I pushing everyone away? "What are you doing to me, Cas?" I groaned.

"Dean?" Cas had come back into the room and was standing at the other end of the couch. "We've been through much together, you and I. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this." Then he left. I was truly alone. For the first time, in a long time, no one was there with me. I already missed Cas but I wasn't going to apologise. It wasn't my fault.

*

Honestly, I've never felt at home here. It was new and I was finding it hard to adjust. Sammy was barley here and I'd lost my best friend. I looked around the empty room and caught my reflection in the mirror across the room. My face looked hollow and tired. It was like I'd aged ten years in the space of a week. The week went by slowly and painfully. For once in my life I was praying for Monday but it felt like it would never come.


	2. There's a Real Dignity in What I Do

***Castiel's POV***

*6 years later*

"And for the record, I do have a job." I explained to Lucifer. I'd spent three years living with him and Sam before I got a place of my own and recently I'd managed to back on my feet. 

"That's nice. What job did you get?" I could tell he was mocking me. Lucifer had always been the most successful in the family. We all agreed his manipulative behaviour and goal driven personality was the main reason but he insisted it was because he was just likeable.

"A sales associate." He snorted "Hey, there's a real dignity in what I do." That was what I firmly believed. There was a human dignity, one of the many traits my brothers lacked. I mean, Gabriel was a porn star and I have no idea what Lucifer actually did for a living and I hadn't spoken to Michael in a long time. I loved them all but they made me want to tear my hair out.

"Anyway... I'm bored so I'm gonna go see if I can find Sam. Oh, yeah. I came here to ask you if you could you could watch Celest for a few weeks."

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow. Normally Lucifer wouldn't let Celestial out of his sight for more than five minutes and when he did, Sam had a watchful eye over her. If that's what having children is like, I want nothing to do with it.

"Sam and I are thinking of going out somewhere and we needed someone to watch her and there is no one that I trust more than you."

"I don't know the first thing about kids. What am I expected to do?" I'm not going to lie. It's not like I'd never thought of having kids but I'd never found the right person to be with. 

"Uhh...I don't know. She's pretty independent so I'd say feed her at the right time, don't let her stay up too late and make sure she gets to school on time." He began to leave "Also if she says we normally let her do something, she's lying." And then he really did leave, without giving me the chance to say no. Looks like I had more than I bargained for.

*

Nora approached me while I was cleaning the counter during my shift as it was a slow day. We'd barley had any customers. "Hey, Cas?"

"Yeah?" I leaned across the counter resulting in a mildly wet shirt. Damn it.

"You've been working hard lately. You Can take a break if you want to."

"That's really not necessary. I'm doing just fine." I smiled.

"If you insist." She replied after a few minutes then leaving me alone again. I hated slow days. I preferred to busy myself with my work. It would take my mind off of everything, even if it was just for a few hours. It'd been years since Dean was on my mind. There I go again, thinking about him. It's been six years why at that precise moment did I-

"I'll have some beef jerky and a pack of menthols."

"Dean? What are doing here?"

"Good to see you too, Cas."


End file.
